


Peppermint Kiss

by Raven052



Series: 12 Days of Frerard Christmas [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, M/M, Presents, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unconventional Christmas spent on the road.<br/>Good company always makes things better though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This story, like the rest of this series, was written last year. And this one happened to also be a birthday gift to a friend of mine, which is mostly why there is the addition of the second band (whom my friend particularly loves)  
> Hope you all enjoy too!

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house (tour bus)  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a-

Oh.  
Wait. 

While the bus was very, very quiet, to say that no one was stirring would be a lie.  
For while the rest of the bus full of band members was asleep, two little mice (ahem… Grown men) were very much awake. 

A giggle erupted, the first, truly noticeable sound to be heard, quickly followed by an almost equally loud ‘shh’.

Frank had just crawled up into the bunk above him, the one occupied by Gerard, who, as usual, was not yet asleep.  
After a bit of shifting about, the two of them got themselves into a fairly comfortable position, or at least as much as the bunk would allow.  
“Hey you.” Gerard said, rubbing his nose against Frank’s.  
Frank screwed up his nose and laughed, “What’re you doing?” He asked.  
“Eskimo kiss.” Gerard replied, simply, rubbing their noses together again.  
Frank laughed again, and pushed Gerard back. “Well, I prefer a normal kiss.” He said.  
“That can be arranged” Gerard replied, leaning in close, to fulfil Frank’s wish. 

“It’s just gone midnight.” Frank said, after a while.  
Gerard nodded.  
“I wanted to be the first person to wish you Merry Christmas.”  
Gerard smiled, leaning in to kiss him again. “Merry Christmas to you too.”

****

The two of them eventually fell asleep together. And were woken, rudely, by the loud commotion coming from further in the bus. 

Gerard moved over a little, and stuck his head out so he could see what was going on.  
He groaned, quietly when he saw what was causing all the commotion. 

“We got company.” Gerard relayed back to Frank, who frowned, wondering who.

“Hey! Gerard! We saw you just then! You and Frank get your pants on and come out here!”  
Frank echoed the groan when he heard the familiar voice of the one and only Synyster Gates. 

It looked like the guys of Avenged Sevenfold had found their bus. 

Though the two bands were not currently touring together, they were both touring, and, by complete coincidence, they’d crossed paths a few times during their stint.  
Apparently now was one of those times. 

“Shut up, Syn! What the fuck you doing on our bus anyway?” Gerard called back, poking his head back out again.  
Now he’d been seen, Gerard decided to take in the full scene in front of him.

Both bands had, somehow, piled into the living area of the bus, all looking surprisingly comfortable despite the cramped setting.

There were a few bits of wrapping paper strewn about the place, and, to Gerard’s relief, it looked like everything (including the bands’ Christmas tree) was currently still intact. 

“Nice of you to finally wake up and join us, Gee.” Syn said, with a smirk.  
“Where’s Frank? He a little, uh, busy up there?”  
“Shut your fucking mouth!” Frank snapped, indignantly, also now leaning forward.  
Everyone had to try and hide their laughter at that.  
“I think Bri was implying perhaps you should be more worried about your own mouth, Frank.” Zacky said to him.  
Frank raised his eyebrow. “Oh yeah? I thought the only mouth he worried about was yours, Zee.”  
“Alright!” Matt cut in, loudly. “That’s enough!”  
“Aww.” Syn protested. “We weren’t arguing really, just having a little fun.”  
“Yeah, well I don’t wanna know about it.” Matt said.  
“Hear hear.” Bob agreed. 

Both Frank and Gerard carefully climbed down, and went to join the others.  
Now he could see everybody a little better, Gerard realised who was missing.  
“Uh. Guys… Where’s Mikey?”  
“And Jimmy?” Frank added, noticing the drummer was also missing.  
Gerard glanced at Frank, slightly wide eyed.  
Nothing good ever happened when those two disappeared together. 

“No idea.” Matt replied, with a shrug. “Jimmy announced he had a plan, and then Mikey followed him. I guess we’ll find out about this great plan of his when he gets back.”

Gerard nodded, though Matt’s comments did nothing to calm him. 

****

The two bands spent a while in the bus, doing the usual Christmassy things.  
The MCR boys exchanged gifts, and it was discovered that a few had already been passed around.

When Frank opened the present Gerard had got him, he hid it immediately, blushing.  
“What’d he get you, Frank?” Zacky asked, trying to see.  
“Come on!” Syn joined in. “We wanna see!”  
Frank shook his head, but grinned at Gerard, letting him know he liked what he’d been given.  
“Oh, come on.” Bob cut in. “Now even I’m interested, what did you get?” 

Eventually, Frank looked back to Gerard, who smiled, nodded.  
And then Frank held up the necklace in his hand.  
It was very simple looking, and not too feminine. There was a little silver disc pendant on it.  
On one side, the one Frank let them see was a set of music notes.  
And, on the other, was an infinity symbol.  
He didn’t need to ask what it was for,  
Frank immediately put it on then, his hand going to the pendant, playing with it, carefully. 

Eventually they all headed over to the other bands bus, which was parked just next to their own.  
Apparently they’d spotted the fellow bands bus, and asked to stop here for the day, so they at least had other people to spend Christmas with. 

On the second bus, much of the same routine followed.  
And then the drinks came out. 

It wasn’t until very, very late in the day that Mikey and Jimmy finally found their way back to them.  
And when they did, they seemed far too pleased with themselves.

“Michael Way, you tell me what you’ve been up to.” Gerard teased when he saw the look on his brothers face.  
“Nothing, _mom_!” Mikey retorted. 

****

It was much, much later that they all, finally, retired to bed, both bands wishing each other a Merry Christmas  
And some band members were considerably more ‘merry’ than others.  
Frank had left Zacky with the warning to watch Syn that night. “And remember, no means no.” Frank concluded, with a wink, before being dragged off by Gerard. 

It was when they all got into their bunks that they discovered exactly what it was Mikey and Jimmy had been up to.  
They’d, apparently, been out in search of candy canes. 

The sweet smell hit them as soon as they opened the door.  
“Oh, yeah.” Mikey said, as he caught sight of the large, white and red striped candy on the couch. “Took us ages to find one that size. But Jimmy was insistent…”  
That wasn’t the only candy cane however. 

There was one for each of them, one on each bed.  
Except, Frank found, on his.  
“Think I know where yours is.” Gerard called down from his bunk.  
Frank looked up, and saw Gerard, already with his own unwrapped and in his mouth, and with another one in his hand.  
Without bothering to question it, Frank climbed up again, taking his sweet from Gerard’s hand.  
They sat in silence a little while, both content in each others company, and with their candy to occupy them.  
Frank’s hand went to his necklace again, and again, he played with it a little. 

“Thanks for the present.” Frank said, quietly.  
“You’re welcome.” Gerard said, leaning in, and placing a small kiss on Frank’s cheek.  
“This Christmas was… Different.” He said.  
Frank nodded. “Yeah. But it was good, right?”  
Gerard grinned. “Oh yeah.” 

Then, leaning in again, Gerard kissed Frank again, on the lips that time.  
He didn’t stop at just one.  
After the candy canes they’d been sucking on, they found they both tasted just like peppermint.


End file.
